familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Princes of Sit
Sitsko (Sith) - extinct princely family, originating from the Yaroslavl branch of the Rurik . The genus name comes from the river Sit on the banks of which lay the possessions of princes Sitsko . Members of the genus quickly lost the status of feudal princes, going to the end of the XV century to serve the Grand Duke of Moscow , while maintaining the ancestral property. Initially, they did not occupy high positions, but in the second half of the XVI century, intermarried with the native boyars Romanovs , thus began to fall in the Boyar Duma . In the XVII century - after Mikhail Romanov was elected tsar - the influence of the princes in council Sitsko increased. Rod died in the late XVII century. Content [ remove ] 1 History 1.1 The older branch 1.2 The younger branch Two possessions of the princes Sitsko 3 Genealogy 3.1 Origin of the princes of princes Sitsko Mologa 3.2 The genealogy of princes Sitsko 4 See also 5 Notes 6 References 7 Links [ edit ] History The ancestor of the princes was Sitsko F. Simon , second son of Prince Mologa Fyodor Mikhailovich . After his father died in 1408 Simon has received a lot of Mologa principality - Sitsko principality , which included land along the river Sit . Feudal lords were the two sons of Seeds - childless, Boris (d. 1445) and Peter, whose son, Theodore Curve (d. after 1535), was already bezudelnym prince in the service of the grand dukes of Moscow . He served as Grand Prince Ivan III Vasilyevich , and referred to in the discharges in 1495 - 1508 / 1509 years 1 , but he retained the former estate of inheritance Sitsko Sit on the River. August 29, 1535 he, along with one of his sons was captured by the Lithuanians during the capture of Starodub 2 . Fedor Curve left seven sons. Elder, Alexander (d. 1549 to 3 ) was a warlord during the reign of Vasily III Ivanovich 4 . He left no children, his barony was divided between the brothers. The second son of Theodore Krivoy, Simon (d. after 1549), mentioned in the discharges in 1510/1511 - 1530/1531 year 3 . August 29, 1535 he and his father was captured by the Lithuanians during the capture of Starodub 2 . Later, he took monastic vows with the name of a monk Serapion Cyril Belozersky Monastery . Children, it also did not leave. The fourth son of Fyodor Krivoy, Jury Grand, has left only two sons who are childless, fifth, Fedor was childless. The sixth son, Ivan Conon (d. September 30, 1568) refers to discharges in 1519/1520 - 1542/1543, respectively. According to the AP Petrov was the lord 4 , but other sources do not confirm this information. Ivan has left two sons who are childless. From the other sons went to Fedor Krivoy two branches of the Sitsko. [ edit ] The eldest branch The most famous representatives have made the senior branch, the father of the senior branch was the third son of Fyodor curve - Andrew (who died before 1549 3 ). On the very ancestor of virtually nothing is known. He left his only son, Basil , which began with the rise of race. He is mentioned in the ranks, starting with the 1549/1550 year. Basil married Anne, daughter of okolnichy Roman Yurevich Zakharyin , the sister of Anastasia , first wife of Tsar Ivan IV the Terrible . Due to their marriage began to fall in Sitsko Boyar Duma . In 1551/1552 - 1559's, he was the butler of Ryazan in 1559 was promoted to okolnichy, and in the 1567/1568 year - Boyar 5 . As governor Vasily Andreyevich has participated in various campaigns. In 1570, he mentioned among the boyars of oprichnina 6 . During the Livonian War in 1578 Simon was a major warlord unit, which reined in Wenden , where on 22 October and died 6 . Vasily Andreyevich left six sons and an unmarried daughter, daughter Stepanida (d. January 13, 1591). The sons of the elder, Yuri oblique reference to the discharges in the year 1559/1560 7 . The second son, Conon, died before the year 1571/1572 7 . Third, Basil, was henchmen, he is mentioned in the discharges in 1565/1566 7 , died in 1568 4 . He was married to Anne, daughter of DG-Fomina Kvashnin 7 , but children are not left behind. Also among the guardsmen and mentioned Fedor. Two sons, Vasily rose to the boyars. Ivan became a lord in 1585. He was married to Euphemia (d. 1602), daughter of Nikita Romanovich Zakharyin-St. George's . Because of the relationship with the Romanovs in 1601 he was forcibly tonsured a monk and died in 1608, and his only son, Basil , was killed shortly after his death. And the youngest son Vasily, Andrew Zhukla , moved after the election of the king of Mikhail Romanov . He became a lord in 1622 and headed a number of Orders . He died in 1629. Of his sons, the younger of the little known, and oldest, Yuri was a lord. After his death in 1644 race Sitsko extinguished. It was another offspring of Yuri Vasilyevich Kosoy, who left his only son Alexei . In 1608, Andrew was one of the first defectors to the camp at Tushino False Dmitry II ("Tushino Thief"), becoming one of his advisers. He supported the election of the king of his cousin, Mikhail Romanov in 1613. In 1615 he became a lord. Alexei Yu led a number of orders and was a prominent figure of his time. He died in 1644. His only son Theodore died before his father, leaving no children. [ edit ] The younger branch The ancestor of this branch was Yuri youngest, the youngest of the sons of Litke's Curve. In contrast to the elder branch, the descendants of George high position is not achieved. Yuri was the only son, Daniel, of whom little is known. Two sons, Daniel, were stolnik. Jr., Ivan , children are not left behind. The eldest, Andrew , left his only son George, who was also stolnik, but children are not left behind. [ edit ] Ownership princes Sitsko [ edit ] Genealogy [ edit ] Origin of the princes of princes Sitsko Mologa